1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an expandable ribbon for securing a cover or wrapper around a package and for attaching items to the package, or for bundling objects together.
2, Background Art
Mankind has, of course, been tying things into bundles since time immemorial. Passing a rope or string around a collection of items in order to bundle them together is an activity so basic as to not warrant further discussion. Similarly, the practice of wrapping bundles and packages with sheets of cloth or paper prior to securing the package with rope, string, or ribbon has been commonplace for centuries.
Nevertheless, the fundamental need to cover and/or secure a bundle or package is so commonplace and frequently encountered that efforts have always been ongoing to improve the process and provide better means for performing it.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,292 to Bennett, entitled Consumer Goods Segregator, discloses an adjustable ring to be disposed about bundles of perishable food products.
U.S. Pat. No. 828,512 to Sanders, entitled Package Tie, shows a hooked strap with elastic members. No elements are shown which serve to protect and beautify the strap, or which provide secure attachment of collateral items to the strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 683,476 to Meachem, entitled Package Tie, discloses an assembly of tapes and flexible metal clips for bundling together a collection of objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 381,879 to Howard, entitled Elastic Band, discloses a band apparatus for securing together a bundle of items.
U.S. Pat. No. 219,609 to Weaver, entitled Fastening Strip or Clasp, discloses a loop-and-tongue strap device for bundling items.
It is also known in the art to color or dye various types of unadorned elastic rubber or elasticized cloth strips in order to secure package wrappers.
Despite the foregoing efforts, a need remains for an attractive ribbon apparatus which can be reused, is inexpensive as well as decorative, which resists wear and deterioration, which can readily be used by physically handicapped persons, and which can function to secure wrappers and other items to bundles and packages.